titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Remy "Blink" Heights
Appearance :Remy is thin and very slight, but with some noticeable curves. Though she’s definitely stronger than she looks, it's not exactly anything to brag about. Her hair ends at about her ears, and the way it’s layered makes it look like spikes laying down. Her hair is blonde with deep purple streaks all throughout. Her eyes are a purple/gray that look clearer and brighter in bright lights, and darker, almost black in dark lighting. :Remy has two tattoos. One is a very dark tattoo of an angel that’s covering itself with its wings, which is on the back of her right shoulder, and the other is a small closed eye on her mid-back. She has piercings in several places: three in each ear, one in her nose, and one in her belly button. She’ll wear small hoops, studs, or spike earrings in her ears, always a purple stud in her nose, and a purple and black barbell in her belly button. Street Clothes :Remy likes to show off skin, and a lot of it. She’ll normally be seen in a short black skirt that sits a little above mid-thigh. Her shirts will be any different style from tank top to halter top to tube top, to even just a plain deep cut t-shirt. The color of her shirt never bothers her, wearing anything from pink to black. She doesn’t wear a lot of makeup, just enough to be happy about it. For shoes she likes to wear black and silver high heel sandals that latch around her ankle. Uniform :Remy’s suit consists of multiple pieces. Her pants are dark purple with small black diagonal stripes that spiral all down the pants. Her pants are all spandex, except for around the knee, where it’s made out of a special loosely woven fabric so it doesn’t wear down. The pants sit right at the hips, quite a bit below her belly button. :Her shirt is the same color purple as her pants and has black lightening bolts that wrap around the shirt. There is a solid black “B” on the middle of the shirt. Her top is also spandex, and is a tube top, that extends several inches below her chest, leaving quite a bit of room between her top and her pants. She wears black goggles that are made of the same glass as windshields. :Her shoes are a very thick-soled, very supportive running shoe. The rubber on the bottom of the shoes is a special heat resistant rubber, allowing for a lot of friction. The shoes are black and purple. Notable Equipment :IF APPLICABLE Personality :Remy is a very quiet girl, despite what her looks may say. She’s very sensitive, but never lets it show. She’s most likely to be called bi-polar. One moment she could be at your throat, and the next apologizing and offering to make it up to you. She doesn’t have a conscious really, or any sense of the future. She does what she wants, at any moment in time, never considering one to be good or bad or the consequences. Powers and Abilities Super Speed :Remy has super speed, able to run faster than the human eye can see (thus her codename). Remy can see perfectly fine when she’s running, it seeming to her like everything has slowed down. She can use different speeds, depending on how fast she needs and wants to go. :There are a few things that she’s found she can do with her powers. She can run around someone and create a small vacuum, sucking all the air from around them, causing the person to suffocate. When she’s running at top speed, she can run on top of water. She can also run up vertical surfaces for ten seconds--any longer than that and she risks losing momentum and falling. Weaknesses :Being that Remy’s powers are relatively new to her, she can only run at top speed for thirty consecutive minutes at a time, and even then, it’s not a good idea, as this normally causes her to pass out afterwards. If she uses up all her speed in such a way, it can take her up to an hour to be able to run the thirty minutes again. She also has to be incredibly careful not to run into anything or anyone at too high a speed, at the risk of killing herself and/or them. Other Abilities :She very much likes to use her small, curvy body to get things. She is often able to use her body to distract others (mostly others of the opposite sex) from what she’s really doing. Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 :RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- :Remy was a very lonely child growing up, despite having four brothers and sisters, and both her parents around. She was born in the middle of her four brothers and sisters and never felt like she belonged. She and her family lived out more towards the country, rather than the city. While her siblings all seemed to get along great with each other, and with their parents, Remy just never could. No matter what she did, she was never as good as her brothers and sisters. Whether it was school work or helping around the house, Remy never measured up. Her parents never actually said this to Remy, but all she needed to see were the disappointed shakes of the heads, or the sighs behind closed doors to know she was a disappointment. :Up until the age of sixteen, Remy tried very hard to be what she thought her parents wanted, but could just never get it right. When she turned sixteen though, she stopped all of that. She accepted that she would never be good enough, and stopped trying. She began dressing differently, and acting differently, inside of the house and outside as well. A few weeks after her sixteenth birthday she came home with her ears pierced multiple times, as well as her nose. Her family was shocked and didn’t know what to think. They tried reasoning with her, and arguing with her, but nothing worked. Remy would just sit there in stony silence, until they eventually gave up. :When she came home shortly after her seventeenth birthday, though, with her angel tattoo, her parents had had enough. Her dad completely freaked out, and started yelling at Remy, telling her what a screw up they really thought she was. Remy had already been sure about this, but to hear it said was a completely different thing. She felt abandoned by the people who were supposed to love her the most. She looked to her siblings for help, but they all looked away. Without thinking about it a moment longer, Remy was gone, running out of the house as fast as she could. :She was so upset she was crying, and wasn’t paying attention to where she was running, until she stopped running and realized she was several miles from her house, and she had only been running for several minutes. The weirdest part, she didn’t feel tired at all. Remy had heard things about powers before, but had never expected to experience them. She started testing them out, running back and forth over an area, until she started getting dizzy and had to sit down. She realized how much use this could be to, and after that day she spent several months out in the country, learning what she could do, and testing it out by stealing from people’s fields and even houses. On her eighteenth birthday, she decided she had toned her power enough to try something new, and she headed to the city, never thinking back to her family. :When Remy reached the city, it was a whole new experience for her, but she quickly learned. She spent several weeks stealing money and things to sell for money from various places, until she had enough to rent an apartment in the middle of the city. She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do yet, and she started making a sport out of how much she could steal. It entertained her enough, until she got caught once. She’s never been able to figure out how she was caught, but she was. She didn’t know what would happen to her, but it turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to her. The man offered her a substantial amount of money to steal something for him. She was stunned. Being paid to do what she was best at – what could be better? She accepted and quickly completed the job, and was rewarded with the money offered. She knew now what she was going to do. Being a free-lance thief offered excitement and money. She was willing to work for the good or the evil, as long as she was stealing, it didn’t bother her either way. List of Character Appearances *None Character Also Mentioned In: *None Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Inactive NPCs Category:Neutrals Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Aeromancers Category:Super Speed Category:Vertical Traversal Category:Water-Walkers Category:Titans Together